Hearing devices are wearable hearing apparatuses which are used to assist the hard-of-hearing. In order to accommodate numerous individual requirements, various types of hearing devices are available such as behind-the-ear (BTE) hearing devices, hearing device with an external receiver (RIC: receiver in the canal) and in-the-ear (ITE) hearing devices, for example also concha hearing devices or completely-in-the-canal (ITE, CIC) hearing devices. The hearing devices listed as examples are worn on the outer ear or in the auditory canal. Bone conduction hearing aids, implantable or vibrotactile hearing aids are also available on the market. The damaged hearing is thus stimulated either mechanically or electrically.
The key components of hearing devices are principally an input converter, an amplifier and an output converter. The input converter is normally a receiving transducer e.g. a microphone and/or an electromagnetic receiver, e.g. an induction coil. The output converter is most frequently realized as an electroacoustic converter e.g. a miniature loudspeaker, or as an electromechanical converter e.g. a bone conduction hearing aid. The amplifier is usually integrated into a signal processing unit. This basic configuration is illustrated in FIG. 1 using the example of a behind-the-ear hearing device. One or a plurality of microphones 2 for recording ambient sound are built into a hearing device housing 1 to be worn behind the ear. A signal processing unit 3 which is also integrated into the hearing device housing 1 processes and amplifies the microphone signals. The output signal for the signal processing unit 3 is transmitted to a loudspeaker or receiver 4, which outputs an acoustic signal. Sound is transmitted through a sound tube, which is affixed in the auditory canal by means of an otoplastic, to the device wearer's eardrum. Power for the hearing device and in particular for the signal processing unit 3 is supplied by means of a battery 5 which is also integrated in the hearing device housing 1.
BTE hearing devices with an external receiver unit (RIC devices) require special attention in respect of the receiver unit. It is thus desirable for the external receiver unit to be able to be fixed into a so-called “Micro Earmold”, i.e. a very small model of an earmold.
In order also to meet the requirements in terms of acoustics, the external receiver unit is to be elastically mounted in the earmold. In addition, the external receiver unit should be protected against contaminations as a result of cerumen, sweat etc. The receiver unit should also be exchangeable and it is favorable for the purpose of protecting the receiver if a receiver and/or cerumen protection system can be attached to the receiver unit.
Patent application DE 10 2004 009 268 B3 discloses an ear insert for a hearing system. In accordance with acoustic conditions, a sound exit is molded in an otoplastic. A receiver integrated into the otoplastic can be exchangeably fastened in the otoplastic with the aid of an adapter.
The publication DE 85 18 681 U1 also discloses a hearing aid, the housing of which has a tapering diameter. Parts of the hearing aid are fastened in the otoplastic using a snap-action closure, which has a plurality of appendages resting on the outer periphery of the housing and which act as snap-in stages to which locking edges snap into place when inserting the housing into the otoplastic.
U.S. patent application RE38,351 E also describes a loudspeaker, which can be inserted into an ear with the aid of an elastic earpiece. A housing is inserted into the elastic earpiece, inside of which a receiver is located. The receiver itself is mounted in the housing with a foam material.